Paper Mario The Book of Hope
by Ilovezubat
Summary: Mario goes on a quest to stop a horrible fate by finding 12 special items


Parakarry was flying over to Mario's house to put some mail in after he placed the mail in he said " Mail call!" he flew off.

Mario's brother Luigi went outside and grabbed the mail and went back inside with the mail in hand he says " Bro theirs a letter for you here bro."

Luigi passes the letter to his brother and Mario starts reading it " Dear mister Mario I need some help and fast it's an emergency! So please come quick me and my bros will be waiting outside Forever forest's entrance please come we need your help please help us we need your help!"

Mario dropped the letter grabbed his hammer and ran out the door very quickly. He ran to Forever forest entrance and saw two Boo's trying to hold up a injured Boo wearing Red headphones the two Boos notice him one of the Boos was purple with an eye patch the other was a white Boo with a red cape " Hey aren't you that legendary Mario that my bro always talks about?" said the Purple boo Mario nods.

White boo yells " whoa thats awesome dude bro were meeting a legend! Awesome! oh wait we better tell you our names mine is Mark and purple Boo bro name is Luke and our littlest bro here his name is Lukas our home got invaded by a punch of bad guys!"

Luke says " Yeah they seem to be really interested in our home they said it hold some types of secrets then we deiced."

Luke was cut off by his older bro " Then I deiced to show them whos boss! I gave them that and this and I lost not because I wasn't strong I was just going easy on them." as he said he was showing some punches.

Leaving Luke have to place Lukas on the ground Luke said " well that was part of what happened after Mark lost we deiced to flee but Lukas got attack by some of the invaders when he was writing the S.O.S letter to you so we need your help to get back our home so please Mario please get us back our home!"

The purple Boo begged Mario nods Luke says " yes thank you thank you thank you! Come on onward we must get back our home from then!"

Luke and Mark pick up there Bro and show Mario the way " I think it was this way " Mark said pointing left

" No no no it was that way" Luke said pointing right

" Oh yeah!" Said Mark.

" Yeah" said the other they both growled at each other.

" Mario mind holding Lukas for a bit there business I need to take care of this!" As Mark and Luke said passing there bro to Mario

The two bros start fighting each other Lukas trying to float up try try and stop them but he couldn't he was to weak to stop them. Mario rolled his eyes.

They started to hear growls Luke said " W-what was that!?"

Mark says " it's umm uhh n-nothing it's uhh normal in the forest heh heh and I am not scared or anything I am not afraid of Forever forest."

The noise got louder and louder Mark says " m-maybe let's stop fighting and go my way."

Luke says " No way were going my way!"

Lukas with last of his strength " You...two...know..the..same..path..goes...the...same..way...right?"

Mark and Luke look at each other " oh yeah that must of slipped my mind sorry."

They continue on through the Forever forest fighting Fuzzys and Piranha plant intill they reach a mansion Luke says " There's our home dudes!"

" Now let's get it back charge!" Mark went charging at the mansion with out thinking

Luke sighs " You gotta be kidding me bro."

Then they heard him coming back with a book " Ha ha I showed them!"

Luke sighs and says " Bro first good thing your ok second ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Mark said " No i'm not!"

Luke sighs " And why did you just bring just a book out why didn't you use your _brave_ fighting skills to get rid of them or did you chicken out?"

Mark says " um no no I didn't chicken out I was out number so I spared them from my fighting skills! So I found this book when I had it they started to chase me and they found us heh heh."

They turn around to see some Ninjis wearing masks Mark says " I didn't see those guys in there I can take them!"

Luke says " Bro you didn't see them in there because there Ninjis!"

The Ninjis hold up ninja stars and start throwing them they all run towards the mansion and closed the doors " Phew there we got away from them um wait whos that up there"

Luke pokes up to a a little armoured knight with a sword sitting on the top of the stairs " Hey who are you why ya in our mansion?!"

Mark glares " you better tell us now bud or else you feel the wrath of superhero Mark!"

The knight rises and rises his sword " I see you stole the book we found."

Luke yells " Hey what you mean stole?! This book belongs to our mansion which means it's ours!"

The knight walks down the stairs " Well little Boos and who this red hat guy?"

Lukas shakes his head " He the legendary Mario he totally going to defeat you if you don't give back our mansion!"

The knight laughs " Oh you think so little Boo? well let's test that shall we?"

Lukas yells " Yeah your going to feel the wrath of the Legendary Mario!"

Lukas was able to float up Luke says " Bro you can float again!" Luke and Mark said with joy

Lukas says " yay! I can well let's show him what were made of Mario and bros!"

Boss fight: Sir Colbolt

Mario tries to jump on Sir Colbolt's head but he moves quickly out the way Lukas grabs out a book and keeps looking through the pages Luke asks " Bro why you reading were in the middle of a fight?!"

Lukas says " But bro I saw this guy somewhere in my book. Here I found him! Sir Colbolt Def 0 Atk 4 he was the fastest knight ever live also the smallest even through he is fast he doesn't have much hp he seems to not really be focus on his Hp when he was in training so if we can slow him down we can beat him!"

Luke says " I got an idea!"

Luke pulls out some cake and some over food out Mark questions " Ok bro why do you have food on you?"

Luke looks at his bro " Well what else what if Mario never came to help?"

Luke throws the food at the floor and Sir Colbolt slips on it " Whoa!"

Lukas slaps Sir Colbolt with his book " Taste this villain!"

Sir Colbolt stands up and rises his sword and tries slicing Lukas " Whoa whoa wahh!"

Mark says " hold on bro I'm coming I'll stop him with my super powers! flying!"

Mark flies in and crashes into Sir Colbolt " Umm I meant to do that."

Mario jumps up high and jumps onto Sir Colbolt's head " No no This can't be noo!"

Sir Colbolt falls onto his face " Now why did you want this book so badly?" Luke asked

Sir Colbolt says " We needed that book it keeps our master trapped in there he must be released and you fools have no idea what your getting involved in when we find the 12 items we will release our master from his prison heh heh heh!"

Sir Colbolt disappear in a puff of smoke Luke " Well thanks Mario for getting our home back but what does he mean getting involved in?"

Lukas looks through his book and gasps " Oh no that book is from the legend The book of hope!"

All of them were confused " Book of Hope?"

Lukas nods " Yes the book of Hope it was known for bringing hope and joy to over and it sealed a monster inside that wished destruction on the Galaxy then after his defeat he there was hope in the world again but his minions weren't but there only one way to free him from his prison 12 special items that were used to seal him inside but they were disguise to stop anyone bad or evil form freeing him from his prison."

Luke,Mark and Mario were all shocked " Well we better find these stuff!"

Mark yells " Well I'll come saving the world is a job for me!"

Luke says " Well if your going bro I'm coming to!"

Lukas says " Well I want to come to I'll be useful bros!"

Luke and Mark nods " sure bro"

Mario accept them all to come along The Boo Bros joined the party

Mario and his new friends exit the forest and on there way to find the 12 items and stop a horrible fate.


End file.
